Under the Infamous Mistletoe
by Blade of Zero Light
Summary: Chung had invited the gang to his castle for a Christmas ball. Thanks to the spirit of the holiday, the curse of Christmas had also appeared. That Mistletoe plant. Find out who falls to this trap. LKxVP


**LKxVP**

* * *

Elsword was taking a stroll around the castle of Hamel. Chung just had invited the whole team after a year without seeing each other to a christmas ball in his castle. Honestly he had no idea where he was going, checking in every room he past. He kept walking straight until he had bumped into someone. As a royal knight, he bowed down, one arm over his chest, and apologize. He did not know who bumped into.

"I am sincerely apologize from bumping into you." He stood up to see the person he hit. Once he was up, he saw a familiar purple hair young lady. He smiled.

"Hello again, princess." Kneeling down due to knowing her title of a princess.

"U-um Elsword, you don't have to do that." Aisha was surprised at how the knight had changed from a year ago.

"S-so are you trying to go to the ball?" Aisha was making such thats what he came for.

"Of course, I do wanted to see my comrades after a year." The redhead still had smile on his face.

'How I miss that for so long.' The Void Princess had thought. Yet always tries to deny it, she cared for the boy since day one. The Lord Knight extended his hand out for Aisha to take.

"Shall I escort milady to our destination?" He still had his hand out for her to respond.

"You shall." She had taken his hand with hers. 'So warm.' She thought as she was think about other 'things' with Elsword. Realizing that she shook her head. 'That stupid perverted bat somehow influence me with these thoughts.'

"Are you alright?" said young man was asking her.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She stuttered.

"That is good, let us continue to the ball." The duo processed to find the ball that is being hosted by their friend.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, the two had finally reach the ballroom.

"Are you ready, milady?" Elsword had asked, a hand ready to pull open a door. She nodded, displaying the knight approval. He open the door to reveal a crowed of people. They range from villagers of Ruben, Elders, and Bethma, people of the camps of Feita, the Ponggo race of Altera, inhabitants of Velder, the citizens of Hamel, and the merchants of Sander. In the back, they saw their friends at the top of the stairs. Aisha was about to greet everyone, but they were all staring at her and Elsword. Uncomfortable, she lean to Elsword to ask him a question.

"Do you know why are they're staring?" Elsword, guessing by the way they were staring, decided to look up.

"Milady, mine would you look up?" Aisha took his word and did what he commanded. What was up there was the reason the why they were being stared at, a mistletoe. Didn't know how to react to this, The purple head girl stood frozen. Having to act quick, the knight took their still interlock hands, kneel down, and kiss the top of Aisha's hand. He then stood up and turn to the crowed.

"If milady does not want to feel embarrassed, please do not pressure her." Elsword announced.

Still confused at the sudden action, the Void Princess stood in daze, with cheeks light like a christmas tree.

'Is the best he got?' The crowed and the girl had sweatdropped. Her comrade turn so he can see her. "Was is that bad milady?" At that point, Elsword's formalness had finally broke her.

"SCREW THIS!" Aisha yelled as she did what she thought of never doing, she smashed her lips on Elsword's. The kiss was held for a few seconds until they release.

"M-milady-" "Elsword, I like you for who you used to be, not this." The once magician cut him off. "So please stop being so formal."

Elsword, hearing this, did his once infamous smirk. He lean to the girls shoulder. "Fine, but only for you." He whispered to her. "Now, let's get to our friends, huh Aisha?" Smiling for finally saying her name all night, she let him drag her to their group.

* * *

**Thats Chapter One for you guys, did it felt rush? IDK. The next chap shall come in later in the day. Till the time we meet, is the time craziness happens. :3**


End file.
